The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.
Baseball is an American pastime. For years, children and adults of all ages have enjoyed the game. From the smell of fresh cut grass in the morning to the feel of a soft supple leather glove that has been used for years, the game is a part of who we are. It has even grown to incorporate aspects from other known sports, such as cricket, and to expand into new sports, such as softball and kickball. However, even in all its glory, baseball, as well as its predecessor contributors and descendent sports, has its drawbacks.
A particularly dangerous aspect of the game is base running. The fundamental flaw is inherent in the design of the game. After a batter hits the ball, the object of the game is to run toward first base to try and beat out the ball. However, a defensive player must stand on first base in order to receive the ball in order to get the hitter out. Often this leads to injury as the players collide because no guidelines exist as to where each player should be on the base. In addition, once a batter hits the ball, the batter is often instructed not to look at the ball and concentrate on running. The coach is supposed to instruct the batter whether to advance or run through the base. If the communication is ineffective, the player is left confused and unsure of what to do.